ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Reunion
}} Durkon reunites with his mother. Cast * The Order of the Stick: ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Durkon Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Mr. Scruffy ◀ ▶ * Sigdi Thundershield ◀ ▶ * Firuk Blackore ◀ ▶ Transcript Durkon: Tha remainin' vampires will nae move on tha chamber until most o' tha elders're inside. Durkon: Which's just as well since I'm tapped out, spell-wise. Roy: OK, then. The vote's schedule for midmorning, so we can wait until dawn and refresh your spells. Durkon: Aye, sounds good, but we'll need more'n tha fer a plan. Durkon: See, tha council chamber's made up o' three rings, each wit it's own set o'— Sigdi (off-panel): Durkon! Durkon sees his mother Sigdi Thundershield alongside Firuk. Durkon: Ma?!? What're ye doin'—? Sigdi: Firuk came an' got me after yer friends left. Firuk: I'm sorry, I thought she needed ta know. Durkon embraces Sigdi. Durkon: Och, Ma! Yer na just an old memery, yer really 'ere! Sigdi: Ha ha! Thar's my boy, safe an' sound! I missed layin' eyes on ye. Sigdi: Look at ye, yer all skin an' bones. What're these humans feedin' ye? Are ye getting enuff beer? Durkon: Na fer twenty years. I could absolutely murder a decent pint. Or a quart. Or five. Firuk: Lemme take care o' tha fer ye, lad. Glad yer back alive. Elan: Aww, look at that. Critical hit in the heart! Haley: Yeah, imagine not knowing for all those years if your son is alive or dead. Sigdi: What're ye talking aboot? Sigdi: I talked ta Durkon last week. Roy: You...did? Durkon: Aye, wit tha Sending spell. Wha's the point o' havin' long-range commun'cation magic if'n ye cannae use it ta tell yer loved ones yer safe? Sigdi: 'E's such a good boy, callin' ev'ry week since 'e learned tha spell. Durkon: Dinnae ye ev'r wonder why I happen'd ta haf four Sendings when ye were captured by Tarquin? Roy: Uh, no. I mean, I guess I didn't think it mattered that much. Roy: Look, if I worried about all the things I don't worry about, I'd never stop worrying! Sigdi: Oh, so ye must be Elan! Belkar: Ha ha, unintentional mom burn! D&D Context * A critical hit in D&D 3.5 occurs when an attack roll is a natural 20 on a 20-sided die, and then a subsequent roll also hits, incurring double damage or more depending on the weapon or spell being used. * Sending is a 4th level spell for clerics which allows brief communication across arbitrary distances. It has been used several times in the course of the Order of the Stick comics, but never to show Durkon calling his mom. Trivia * This is Sigdi's first appearance outside of Durkon's memories called up by the vampire spirit which occupied his body. * In the first panel, Roy again uses the rune stone given to him by High Priestess Rubyrock in #1024 which bypasses the magical locks on the temple doors. He first used it in #1093. * The comic as originally published had the vote scheduled for noon, until a comment in the discussion forum pointed out the discrepancy between this and #1095.link|23651744}} Re: OOTS #1152 - The Discussion Thread — The Giant * Firuk's hair changes color between panels 3 and 5. Note that this is the same color discrepancy as between #1095 and #1096. * Durkon used four Sending spells to converse with Roy in #733, "Collect Call". External Links * 1152}} View the comic * 579070}} View the discussion thread References